


Stolen Moments

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Books, Cuddles, Dedication, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Learning to read, Love, Lust, Lyrium, Lyrium Tattoos, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reading, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Stolen Moments, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, big spoon hawke, little spoon fenris, snuggles, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for a birthday present because she shares the same birthday as me and I've started this tradition and now can't stop. Fenris is up late into the night reading, but wakes Hawke when there's a word he doesn't know, the two of them share a quiet moment together in the wee hours of the morning, and one thing leads to another...HAPPY BIRTHDAYJEDISERENITY82!





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jediserenity82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/gifts).



The only other sound in the room besides her deep even breaths, was the occasional rustle of paper as he turned a page, the book in front of him absorbing all his attention. It was still early, but with a new book to read he couldn't sleep through the night. Elyssia turned over curling into his side and throwing her arm over his lap. Fenris smiled to himself, absently stroking his fingers up and down her forearm. Three years ago, he wouldn't have expected to have this again...not with the way he'd left things, but she’d understood. Fenris shook Hawke by the shoulder, even if he wanted to let his Champion sleep, he couldn't put his book down, devouring the words on the page now that he could. Except he’d run into one he didn't know yet. She turned over sleepily, blinking in the candlelight as she smiled up at him.

“What’s this word? Mel-awn-cuh-lee?”

Fenris’ eyebrows knit together in frustration as he sounded out the word in the book in front of him. She’d finally moved on to the book she'd given him written by Shartan about freeing the elvhen slaves at the side of Andraste, feeling it was a little too advanced when she’d first started teaching him to read, beginning with nursery rhymes and fairytales. But he’d improved drastically. Some days she caught him in the study with a couple book towers nearby, as he pieced things together, pouring over the easy to read ones, a look of pure wonderment on his face that words could leap off the page like that; that they could hold such sway as to transport the reader to other worlds. He’d told her as much. Elyssia smiled and sat up in the bed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the back of his neck as she nuzzled his ear with her nose.

“Close, love. Melancholy...it means sad or unhappy.”

“Shartan was unhappy?”

“Seeing his brethren enslaved, treated like property, not allowed to express themselves, and living in shambles...I would assume so.” She mumbled, kissing the point of Fenris’ ear. “That’s why he did what he did and helped Andraste free them. Fen, it's late.”

“I know, Lissi. I’m sorry...it's just now that I can read—”

“You don't want to stop; I get it, but tomorrow is another day. We can just stay inside, snuggled together in a blanket, reading to each other. How does that sound?”

He smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. “It sounds perfect.”

She placed a hand over his, leaning over to grab his bookmark off the end table, slipping it into his book to mark his place and tugging the book out of his hands gently to place it on the nightstand, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. His lips found hers and pulled her hard against him, her mouth moving frantically against his own, drawing a strangled moan from his throat. The plan had been to go to sleep, Elyssia wrapped around him, her chest against his back, but their bodies had other ideas and he contented himself with the feeling of her skin pressed against every inch of his. What was another hour or so awake going to hurt?

Fenris pressed a kiss to her collarbone, reveling in the fact that her pulse fluttered at his touch. His hand slipped down tugging the covers away before returning to cup her naked breast gently, his mouth leaving a trail of teasing kisses up her neck before he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, his silver-white hair tickling her and making her giggle, everything about her perfect and familiar. Elyssia’s heartbeat sped up and pulsed against his tongue as he claimed her neck. She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she leaned backwards into the pillows, drawing him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him and rubbing her hips against his.

A low moan rumbled from his chest.

Fenris had given Elyssia Hawke his heart, soul, and body. Leaning forward olive green eyes gazing into teal, his breath fanning her face, their lips scant centimeters apart, he realized how precious she was to him. He never should have let her go three years ago, and he wasn’t going to let her go again without a fight. His lips claimed hers, teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. He leaned forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp made him hiss, before grabbing both her hands in one of his and stretching them above her head, grinning down at her as he rocked his hips.

“Lissi…I want you.”

“Maker, Fen...don’t stop.” Elyssia panted.

The warm breeze against their blushing skin was doing nothing to calm the fire in her blood. Hawke draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer, stroking her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh and hitching her other leg over his hip and pressing her back against the mattress bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection, her cheeks pink and lips parted in a gasp. He wedged himself between her thighs lips clamping down on her neck. His hips rocked into hers, a shiver running down her spine as she arched her back, breasts brushing his chest as she angled herself closer.

He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, his lips on hers in an instant, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. She melted against him. His lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, the need in his gut almost overwhelming. Wet, hungry kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, landing on her breast; this was what he wanted— _she_ was what he wanted. Her hand wandered south, squeezing his rear and the room turned blue, his lyrium tattoos flaring to life, skin prickling with energy.

Three years ago, he’d run away from the flash of memories, but now he welcomed them, focused on them, letting them wash over him and doing his best to keep them as he made Elyssia writhe in pleasure beneath him.

She pressed her pelvis up into his, pulling him down so they were chest to chest, lips capturing his in another heated kiss and all she could focus on, was the warmth of his body against hers. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her shoulder, lips drifting along the bare skin before he began working his way downwards, her hand weaving through his hair as she arched up into him, kissing the center of his chest softly. They were both panting quietly. Her gasp echoed throughout the loft as he thrust into her slowly; focusing on the feel of her body moving in time with his.

He pushed his entire length into her slowly as he watched her, gauging her reactions, drawing himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, before he thrust forward flaring blue; he grinned down at her, sliding his hands into hers and interlacing their fingers together as he held them against the mattress. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands, a growl dropping from her lover’s lips, another thrust keeping her attention. She caught his lower lip between her teeth as her mouth claimed his again, rolling her hips teasingly—she was intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but take his time with her. After some time of enjoying their slow, lazy lovemaking, he felt her muscles starting to clench around his shaft, and she broke first, her back arching of its own accord before she fell back against the pillows, huffing quietly as he finished just behind her. Fenris collapsed on top of her panting, both of their bodies slightly sticky and dappled in a thin sheen of sweat.

“I love you, Lissi.” He mumbled into her hair.

“I love you too, Fen.” She whispered, suddenly sleepy again as they snuggled together. “I can’t wait to spend the day with you tomorrow.”


End file.
